Love Is Only a Thought Away
by Gamer95
Summary: On top of being a wizard, Harry is also a powerful psychic. Unintentionally, he sends out a psychic call for help to save him from his abusive relatives. It gets the attention of the gym leader of Saffron City. Will Sabrina help him control his powers, and be the caretaker he needs in his life?
1. Chapter 1

Sighing Sabrina, the gym leader of Saffron City, leaned against her 'throne', bored out of her mind due to not having any good challengers show up in a long time. The challengers that had shown up had all been amateurs, and she had defeated them effortlessly with one or two attacks from her Alakazam. Grumbling, she got out of her throne to grab some lunch when she suddenly felt a massive spike of psychic energy blow her off her feet. Sabrina let out a gasp of surprise as she felt herself launched backwards, slamming backfirst into the wall. Groaning she forced herself to her feet, recognizing that pulse as that of a budding psychic in fear and pain but she'd never felt one on that scale before. Such power...Such raw power, and the user was subconsciously sending a call for help with it... There was only one thing she could do... "Alakazam!" she ordered "Teleport us to the source of that pulse!" Alakazam tilted his head, then nodded. It closed it's eyes and focused intensely...

With a flash she appeared outside of a house in the middle of a neighborhood of identical houses. Sabrina frowned and placed a hand on her hip. This was not a familiar town... She had trained her Alakazam well if it was able to bring her all the way here...

Before she could continue her train of thought she heard a mental scream brush against her mind. Her head snapped in the direction of the house she heard the scream coming from, her eyes wide at how pained it sounded. What really got to her, however was how YOUNG it sounded...It was clearly the scream of a little boy... She was twenty years old now, and her maternal instincts were in high gear... Rushing forward she slammed open the door with a psychic blast. She didn't care what area she had ended up in. All that mattered was getting to the bottom of the terrible noise. Once the door was out of the way, she ran into the house, consequences be damned. And when she saw the scene before her...

Inside she saw a massively fat man who looked like a walrein about to backhand a small boy while a woman who looked like a giraffarig cheered him on. How they had not noticed her breaking in was anyone's guess...But by the child's appearance, it looked as though they had been beating him for the better half of twenty five minutes.

Snarling, she felt her psychic aura begin bubbling to the surface as her skin began to glow violet, something that was quickly repeated by Alakazam when her loyal pokemon saw what was happening.

Vernon Dursley felt something was amiss in his living room. He slowly turned his head, and his eyes widened at the sight.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sabrina demanded furiously, "Why are you hurting that child?"

Vernon staggered backwards. "Oh! Erm...Well, you see, that is to say...PETUNIA, GET THE GUN!" Petunia let out an "Eep!" and turned to do so...and promptly screamed when, thrusting her hand out, Sabrina lifted the woman into the air.

"No. You will not get the gun." She hissed dangerously, her eyes glowing blue...until she heard a soft whimper, causing her gaze to soften. She looked over to see the tiny child that had been suffering looking over at her fearfully. Sabrina's gaze softened when she looked at him. Absentmindedly, she tossed the woman against the wall with a flick of her wrist.

Walking forward she knelt next to the little boy, giving a mental command for Alakazam to discipline the two adults. Alakazam nodded, then gave Vernon a glare as its eyes glowed blue...

Harry looked up at the raven-haired woman looking down at him, expecting to be killed..."Hello little one," She said tenderly "I'm Sabrina."Harry's response was to whimper and scoot away from her as fast as he could. But in his injured state, that wasn't very fast at all. Realizing why she reached out with her mind and sent him feelings of concern for his health. Harry froze at the unfamiliar feelings washing through his mind. All he knew was hatred, pain, despair and fear... Sabrina felt a pang in her heart, having gotten a glimpse of the child's own emotions. She reached out... Slowly she pulled him into a gentle hug, not sure herself if she was doing it properly. Harry flinched at the physical contact, expecting to be squeezed to death...

Sabrina knew she had to think of some sort of calming gesture... Holding him gently, she hesitantly stroked his hair. Harry whimpered when her hand made contact with his head...then froze and looked at her with wide, confused eyes when he realized he wasn't being hurt. Sabrina placed a hand on his cheek.

"I promise that I won't hurt you little one," She promised him softly "Not now, not ever." She took the opportunity to briefly probe his mind for his name. 'Harry...Hmm...'

Harry looked up at her. "But why...? I'm a freak. Freaks need to be hurt so they'll know their place..." Sabrina's eyes widened.

"Why would you call yourself a freak?" She asked in confusion.

"Because I do freaky stuff..." Harry replied shyly. Sabrina felt an immense amount of pity for this child...

"Well so far I haven't seen anything 'freaky' about you," she said firmly as she picked him up, cradling him in her arms.

"But...Uncle Vernon said I'm a freak that should just die and stop troubling him..."

Getting an idea about why his Uncle said those things she asked "Harry, have you ever made something float in midair? Or managed to hear someones thoughts?"

Harry's eyes widened as he looked up at her. "Y-Yes...How did you know...?"

Smiling at him tenderly she held out her hand as a small top floated over from a loose pile of toys and into her hand before she sent him a telepathic message. 'Because i can do the same.' Harry's eyes widened in shock. Sabrina gently placed the top in his hand. "This belongs to you now." Harry studied the top, then looked at her.

"Y-you're like me?" the little boy asked her hesitantly.

"Yes." She replied. "There are many psychics such as myself. You are not alone." Harry gazed into Sabrina's eyes.

"I...I'm not a freak?" he asked desperately.

Sabrina shook her head. "Quite far from it, child." She assured softly. She pulled him into her arms once more, feeling an immense warmth inside her. Something about this child made her want to keep him...To make sure he felt safe... "How would you like me to teach you how to use your gifts?" she asked him softly.

Harry looked at her. "So I won't mess up accidentally anymore...?" He asked softly.

"It will take a little while to learn." She told him. "but I can already tell you're going to be one of the great psychics."

Harry looked down. "I can't be that good..." He said shyly. Sabrina cupped his chin so he would look at her.

"Yes you can." She told him firmly. "I came here when I felt your powers pulse, feeling the pain within them, and your powers felt stronger than any other I've met for your age."

Harry looked at her. "Does that mean you're gonna take me away from here...?" He asked hopefully.

At that she gave the barest hint of a smile and nodded firmly "I flat out refuse to leave you here with these...things." she said, not wanting to refer to the man and woman she had seen as human. Harry looked at the woman. Had the heavens sent an angel to save him? Hearing his thoughts she let out a small giggle and nuzzled his cheek. Harry blushed, not yet used to physical comfort. "You're a sweet child." She said with a smile "But I'm not an angel. My name, is Sabrina, and I am just as human as you."

Harry looked at her with wide eyes. "How did you know I thought you were an angel...?" He asked softly.

Smiling softly she tapped his nose with the tip of her finger "Like I said little one," she said with a smile "I'm like you"

"But I can't read minds..." Harry replied softly. "Not most of the time, anyway..." Sabrina patted his head.

"Eventually you will little one," she said as she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, letting her psychic aura return only to calm and entrance rather than spread fear "iIwill train you to do that and so much more." Harry smiled at her. If he could control the freaky stuff, there would be no reason to punish him. "We aren't freaks Harry," she chided him gently "We are what's known as psychics."

"But...there's...There's something else...I can feel it...I...I have something you don't..." Sabrina tilted her head...Then her eyes widened at the realization that Harry was already healing. His injuries were fading away at a rapid pace...

Pausing she hummed thoughtfully "It might be aura," she said after a while "or maybe another undiscovered power. Psychics aren't the only gifted people around little one and what you have is just that, a gift." Harry looked at her, then his eyes widened. Vernon was sneaking up behind the pretty woman who had saved him, holding a baseball bat aloft.

Sensing him coming closer, and also being appraised from Alakazam about the situation, she pointed behind her and flicked out her finger, sending the walrein like man shooting through a wall. Sabrina turned to her Pokemon. "What happened? I thought you would be able to handle it." She asked, confused. In response Alakazam pointed to the woman and a mini-walrein that was kicking and thrashing in midair. Sabrina nodded. "I see. Well done." Alakazam hummed happily in response. Sabrina rose to her feet, Harry tucked into her arm, and went over to the Dursley's phone to call the officer Jenny. After the call, Sabrina sighed in relief, and looked at Harry. "I will take over the job of raising you, child." She said softly.

At those words his eyes bugged out and the top she had given him began floating in the air next to him while spinning rapidly, a clear sign that his powers were acting up, which in turn was a clear sign that he was getting emotionally stressed, most likely due to the sudden changes that would be occurring in his life. Sabrina frowned and tilted her head. "Oh my..." She whispered. Leaning down she pressed her forehead against his own and poured calming emotions into him, as well as using pure psychic emotion to tell him why she wanted to take care of him.

Harry felt a wave of psychic energy shoot through his mind. It brought on peaceful, happy emotions inside him... Slowly but surely his breathing slowed and his heartbeat calmed, as did the spinning top. Sabrina gave a closed-eyed smile and tilted her head.

Cradling him like he was a baby, she walked out as an Officer Jenny put the two adults into her police car while another officer took away the screaming little boy, both women cooing at how adorable the child in her arms was. Sabrina smiled when she realized how right they were.

"Do you wish to try something fun Harry?" She asked him once the police were gone. Harry blinked and looked at her quizzically. Smiling mischeviously she held him close as Alakazam teleported them. Harry closed his eyes at the sensation, clutching tightly to her clothes.

When the sensation stopped they were in her gym as she giggled, tapping Harry's nose with the tip of her finger again. Harry looked around in surprise. "Where are we...?" He said softly.

"This is my Pokemon Gym." She explained "I'm one of the eight major gym leaders of the Kanto region."

"Gym leaders? Kanto region?" Harry asked.

Frowning she asked "Harry, what do you know about pokemon and the pokemon leagues?"

"Pokemon...? What's a Pokemon?" Harry asked. His aunt and uncle considered Pokemon too abnormal to be a part of their homes, so they would never talk about them. Sighing she explained to him about the world of pokemon, what they were, how some people did battles, making sure he knew that battles were usually all in good fun and that the pokemon enjoyed them, while others did things like being coordinators. Harry was enthralled by the tales, and Sabrina couldn't stop smiling.

"Perhaps you'd like to see the baby Pokemon the gym has recently obtained." She offered.

Harry looked at her. "Pokemon sound cool...I...I wanna see them, please..."

"Very well. So you shall." Smiling, she carried him down the hall to the pokemon nursery, mentally wondering if there would be a good pokemon for Harry in there. She gently opened the door to the nursery. The moment they were inside, two baby pokemon locked in on Harry. Harry's eyes widened at the adorable creatures.

Suddenly a little pokemon in what looked like a white dress floated over to him curiously. Sabrina smirked. "Harry," Sabrina said with a small smile "meet Ralts." Harry blinked as he looked down at the small Pokemon.

"Hi." he said nervously as he waved shyly. The Ralts tilted it's head, it's mouth in an O shape. Before he could continue an small fox-like creature jumped up and landed on Ralt's head while yipping happily, the little psychic pokemon holding them both up with psychic energy, looking slightly exasperated. Harry yelped slightly in surprise and stepped back a bit when the small fox appeared.

"It's alright Harry," Sabrina reassured him "that's just eevee, she and ralts are close friends." Harry looked at the raven-haired woman, then back to the two Pokemon in front of him. Once again he gave a shy wave causing the little fox, eevee, to coo happily and jump to his shoulder before licking his cheek. Harry stiffened when the tiny Pokemon jumped on his shoulder, but the feeling of it's little tongue gently moving on his cheek made him giggle softly. As he giggled and hesitantly petted the Eevee's ears, Ralts floated down to settle on his head, smiling. Harry blinked at the light weight on his head and smiled softly.

Sabrina smiled too. The nursery only had two Pokemon so far, but they were both absolute sweethearts who adored humans. "I think they like you." Sabrina said with a soft smile.

"Really?" Harry replied. "They like me?" In response to his question the two pokemon nodded and cooed cheerfully, Eevee nuzzling his cheek while Ralts snuggled down into his hair. Harry smiled, tearing up ever so slightly. Sabrina knelt down and used her finger to move the tears away. "Now, now." She said gently. "No need for that...I encourage you to play with them..."

And so, Harry did just that. Sabrina smiled as she watched her new charge interact with the two small Pokemon, playing with the assorted toys Sabrina had purchased for them. That settled it for her...

Walking over to the wall she pulled out two pokeballs before handing them to Harry. "These are Eevee and Ralts' pokeballs," She explained "They're your partners now."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "M-My partners...?"

"Well these two are clearly taken with you," she said with a smile "and it would be a shame to seperate a promising team."She was thrown off guard when Harry wrapped his little arms around her leg. She looked at him with wide eyes. Hesitantly, she knelt down and hugged him back.

"Thank you..." He said softly. Sabrina's eyes widened, the softened as she smiled.

"You're welcome," she said softly, slightly confused by the unfamiliar emotions welling up within her. Harry slowly unwrapped his arms from around the gym leader's leg, then turned to his new pokemon.

"D-do you guys really want to stay with me?" He asked them hesitantly. Ralts and Eevee exchanged a glance. Seeing them share the glance he wilted, thinking they were going to say no, before they both launched themselves into his chest and snuggled against it. Harry reflexively caught them in his tiny arms. Smiling widely he hugged them close. Sabrina smiled at the sight.

Getting an idea she knelt next to the little boy who was happily cuddling the two pokemon "Harry," She asked softly as the trio turned towards her "i have an offer for you."

Harry smiled happily as he turned to his new caretaker. "What is it?"

"I already told you that i would train you in how to control your Psychic powers," she began as she reached forward to gently stroke Harry's hair "but how would you like to be trained as the next Gym leader for the Saffron city Gym? To become a master of Psychic pokemon?"

Harry looked at her. "I...I don't know if I can do that..."

Frowning in confusion she asked "Why not little one?"

"D-Do you really think I can do it...?"

Smiling she scooped him up in her arms, cradling him gently as she did so while Eevee and ralts snuggled into his chest "Of course i do little one," she promised him "one of the most important parts about being a trainer is the bond ones shares with their pokemon and if how quickly you bonded with these two is any indication i have no doubt your'll become a legend." Harry smiled up at her. Sabrina was so nice...He was lucky he had these powers... Smiling she watched him yawn and snuggled into her chest, "Looks like it's bedtime for you little man." she said softly as she kissed his brow.

Harry smiled at the kiss. "Thank you...You're so nice..."

"Thank you little one." she said with a small smile as she took him to her room, using her powers to levitate a second bed in piece by piece before assembling it in the same manner and tucking Harry in.

Harry looked surprised. "M-My own bed...?"

"of course little one," she said before smirking slightly "although i think you may have to share with these two. they don't seem to want to leave you any time soon" Harry smiled and held the two Pokemon like plush dolls. In response both pokemon cooed happily and snuggled up against him, "Well my little dear," she said with a smile as she pulled up the covers and tucked him into bed "i want you three to get a good knights sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

Harry smiled up at the woman. "Okay..." Secretly, he kind of wanted her to stay, but he knew she wouldn't want to.

"I knew that you wouldn't want to be alone tonight so my bed is right there," she said as she pointed to her bed a few feet away "if you have a hard time sleeping or have a bad dream feel free to get me, alright little one?" Harry's eyes blinked, and he smiled. Her mind reading powers were useful when he was too nervous to just tell her things. Smiling at him softly she kissed his brow once more and tapped his nose with the tip of her finger "Now go to sleep my little one," she said softly "go to sleep and may your dreams by happy." Harry held the two Pokemon in his arms closer. Smiling she watched the little boy drift off to sleep before heading to bed herself.

'He's wonderful...' Sabrina thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina slept peacefully, having a wonderful dream. In her dream she saw Harry, a few years older, training with a Gardevoir, Alakazam, Espeon, Metagross, a Siglyph, and a claydoll and they were about to fight in a gym battle against some trainer she didn't recognize. After a moment she realized that Ash was either the Gym leader at this point or it was one of his tests and she wondered if this was a vision of the future. Whatever it was, she felt a sense of pride well up within her, and she smiled watching Harry's battle...

Harry had made it a six on six battle and was letting each of his Pokemon battle and she watched as his team tore through the team that consisted of a Gengar, a scyther, pinsir, buterfree, misdrevious, and fortress. The woman smiled. She had taught him well...

Suddenly she felt herself be shaken awake as she opened her eyes to see Harry's, full to the brim with tears as he sniffled "I had a bad dream." Sabrina was taken aback for a moment.

Shaking off her stupor she reached forward and pulled him up into her arms, "There, there my little one," she whispered softly as she kissed away his tears "it's arlight now. I'm here." Harry hugged her tightly and buried his face into her chest. Wrapping her arms around him she began to hum a lullaby as she saw Ralts and Eevee jump onto the bed and snuggle up with them. Eevee let out a concerned squeak at Harry. Sabrina patted the small Pokemon's head to let her know she would handle it. "It's alright Harry," she whispered softly as she brushed his hair away from his eyes "I'm here for you and so are Ralts and Eevee. You aren't alone." Harry looked at her tearfully, realizing he wasn't alone anymore. He buried his face into the woman's chest and broke down, unbottling his pent up emotions. Realizing that he needed to let it all out she simply held him and continued to hum her lullaby, gently stroking his hair as she did so, and cuddled him against her chest. The little boy clutched to her tightly, his shoulders trembling with sobs.

Slowly his sobs went away as he sniffled and looked up at her, "Are you alright now?" she asked "No more tears? Would you like to sleep here with me?" Harry smiled and nodded, resting his tiny head in her bosom. Smiling softly she kissed his cheek as he snuggled into her while Ralts and Eevee snuggled next to her. "...Harry? Would you like to tell me what your nightmare was?" Whimpering he shook his head no, "It's alright my little one," she whispered softly "just rest, rest and have happy dreams." Harry rested his head on her chest...and heard a strange sound coming from it. It was odd...but hypnotic.

"Wh-What's that sound...?" He asked. Sabrina frowned.

"What sound?"

"Th-The one inside you...The thumping..."

"I believe you mean my heartbeat..."

"Oh...Um...Can I listen some more?"

Smiling at his question she kissed his forehead tenderly "Of course my little one." she said as she held his head to her bosom. Harry smiled as he took in the thumping of the young woman's heart. Smiling down at the little boy she heard his breathing turn into soft snores before she used a tendril of psychic power to enter his mind to see what he was dreaming. Much to her relief, he was dreaming about sleeping in her arms. Smiling she pulled out of the dream, leaving behind a small bit of psychic energy to keep it happy, before she drifted off to sleep herself. "Sleep well, child." She whispered.

The next morning she woke up to see Harry still happily nuzzled up against her chest. She felt a powerful emotion surging through her heart. Running her fingers through his hair she hummed softly to herself and wondered if this was what motherhood felt like. She blushed deeply at the thought. Picking him up, and using her powers to levitate the still sleeping Ratls and Eevee, she walked down to her kitchen.

She set him in a chair, careful not to wake him. Using her powers she made breakfast for the four of them and decided to enter his mind again to view his dreams. He was dreaming of...her hugging him... Pulling out of his dream she held him in her arms and pressed her lips against his forehead gently. This woke him.

"Miss Sabrina?" he asked sleepily.

Sabrina smiled. "Good morning, Harry." She said gently.

"You're real?" he asked in surprise before lunging forward and nuzzling into her chest, her powers picking up that he had thought to be a dream and was relieved that she actually existed. Sabrina frowned at this realization, and slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm real my little one," she promised softly "and I will always be here for you." Harry tightened his hold on her. "Now," she said with a smile as she kissed his cheek softly "who wants breakfast?"

Harry nodded. "I'll start cooking right away." He said.

"No you're going to sit right here." she said firmly as she held him against her chest "You're going to have a couple of small chores to do around here but it will mainly be keeping your room tidy and looking after your pokemon. I'll handle the cooking as you're much too young to do so safely."

Harry looked at her in confusion. "But...I do it all the time..."

"When your aunt and Uncle made you do it they were endangering you Harry," she said softly as she stroked his hair "you shouldn't cook until you're older. Besides...i've already made breakfast and it's in front of you." Harry blinked and his eyes widened in surprise at the large plate of food that awaited him. "Psychic powers are very helpful," she said with a smile before kissing his cheek "dig in my little one." Harry gave her an unsure look, then obeyed... "When you're done I'll show you around the city," Sabrina continued, stroking his hair as he ate "show you the important places and when we get back i'll show you how to begin training with Eevee and Ralts" Harry looked up at her with a smile and nodded eagerly. Smiling back happily she resumed her humming as he ate, enjoying holding the adorable little boy in her lap. She had never even thought herself capable of such warm emotions...

A few minutes later Harry finished what was on the plate and leaned back against her, snuggling into her clothes. She ran her fingers through his messy dark hair. "Now we also have some errands to run today," she said as she hummed softly "for one you need new clothes".

Harry tilted his head. "Um...Not to be...rude...but...aren't the ones I have enough?"

"You're going to need more than one outfit Harry," she explained softly "and that one is practically falling apart at the seams." Harry looked down at his ragged clothes and nodded. "Now let's go my little one, oh, and do you want Ralts and eevee to come with us?" Harry nodded eagerly, wanting to spend time with his new friends. Smiling softly she stood up and set him down before offering her hand to him as she led him out of the gym, Eevee riding on his shoulder while Ratls nuzzled down into his hair. Harry smiled as the young woman led him out the doors of the gym.

"is that Sabrina with a child?" she heard someone whisper almost the moment they were out the door, people stopping to stare at the 'ice queen' Gym leader of Kanto walking down the street holding hands with a child. Harry moved closer to Sabrina nervously, trying to hide. Giving a harsh look at the people whispering she bent down and scooped him up into her arms and nuzzled his cheek.

"Pay them no attention, little one." She whispered.

"Yes miss Sabrina." he said as he snuggled against her chest. The warmth was almost overwhelming... Smiling softly she kissed his forehead and strode down the street towards a children's clothing store, pointedly ignoring the whispers and stares as people gazed at her and the little boy who was worming his way into her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry clutched tightly to Sabrina as she carried him around the city. It was a big place...It was REALLY pretty, just like Miss Sabrina. He liked the traditional style buildings, and way miss Sabrina walked, and Miss Sabrina's clothes, and the way she was holding him, and her hair. Wait, that wasn't part of the city... Nevertheless, he loved Miss Sabrina. She was super pretty, and super nice and she gave him hugs and she smelled nice, and she was the best! She had saved him from all the pain and suffering... He was so happy to have her. He grinned and snuggled closer to her chest. He heard a giggle, and he looked up to see Sabrina smirking down at him. He blushed and looked away. Sabrina just closed her eyes and smiled. Sure, Haunter had brought her out of the horrible, HORRIBLE mindset she had been in before, but Harry...Harry just made her SO happy... It was just the fact that he looked like such a little teddy bear...or a doll! She grinned deeper and rocked him back and forth again. He was...actually kind of similar to the little doll she had before she met Ash. He was tiny, he was cuddly, he was most often in her arms, and he was a huge part of her. She smiled at the last thought and blushed. It was true however. It had been a short time, but it had been a good time. She was enjoying the distortion world out of this little boy. Curious, she pressed her forehead to his, to see how his mindset was. And lo and behold, he was just as delighted as she was! VERY good. She laughed, kissed his forehead, then proceeded onwards to her gym, which was another block away by now. She noticed some stares as she walked by. Sabrina rolled her eyes and sighed. So she wasn't the most sociable person out there, so what? That didn't mean she couldn't treat someone she loved kindly!

"Is that Sabrina?"

"Is that her little brother..?"

"Maybe it's her..son?"

"No way, Sabrina with a son?"

"Yeah, like she'd get with a guy and have a kid!"

"She probably hates kids anyway!"

She growled and started walking faster, hugging Harry closer and looking down. She hated the mental image she'd created... She couldn't harm anyone... That would both get her into trouble AND frighten Harry. She just had to grit her teeth and take it. She kept walking, no, sprinting, then burst through the doors of her gym with tears in her eyes. Was she really thought of like that?! She squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her hold on Harry as she sat down. Harry looked at her worriedly. "M-Miss Sabrina...?"

She opened her eyes and looked down at Harry, who's eyes were wide in utter shock. Sabrina have him a gentle, calming squeeze. "I'm ok..."

Harry just hugged her again. "I don't like it when you cry... It's sad...Please stop doing it..."

Sabrina felt her angry heart begin to melt. He was so kind... She gave his head a kiss. "Thank you, Harry..." She whispered into his ear. Then, Eevee and Ralts seemed to want to make her feel better too.

They rubbed up against her, aiming to please and comfort. She smiled and reached farther, claiming the entire group in a large hug. She then kissed all their heads. "Bringing you home was the best choice I've made in my life..." Sabrina whispered softly. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "N-no...thank you miss Sabrina...y-you gave me hugs and didn't hit me..." Sabrina smiled and rose to her feet.

"You're so sweet..." She said softly. "It's almost lunch time...Is there anything you would like to have?"

"U-Um...I dunno..." Harry admitted, shrugging. Sabrina nodded and stood.

"Well, I shall cook something delicious." Harry smiled softly and hugged her leg. She just giggled softly. Then she lifted him up telekinetically, making him squeak in surprise, then dropped him into her arms. He blinked twice, then his face broke out into a grin. He let out a soft giggle, which began to grow into a loud laughter at the surprise. Sabrina happily pet his head

"I see you like that, hmm?" She asked with an amused smirk. Harry nodded eagerly.

"SOOOOO cool!" He exclaimed, hugging her head.

"Oop! Oh no! I can't see!" She joked, spinning around. Harry laughed louder and jumped as they almost fell. Sabrina was careful however. Even if she DID fall, she could easily use her telekinesis to float and prevent herself and her young charges from getting hurt. Smiling, she stepped forward as Harry released his grip on her head. "You'll learn it too, one of these days." Sabrina said, rubbing her nose against his.

Harry clapped his little hands together. "I-I wanna be cool like you!" he declared, determination dripping from his words. Sabrina laughed once more as she entered the kitchen.

"You're too kind." She gently placed him down in a chair, and Eevee immediately hopped into her new trainer's lap, wanting his attention. Ralts rolled her eyes and settled down on Harry's head, smiling softly. Harry giggled, scratched Eevee behind the ear, and then patted Ralts's head. Sabrina scanned the area, then decided on some simple sandwiches with milk. She grabbed the items and began stacking, trying to ensure they were perfect. She was a little guilty this was the best she could come up with for lunch. She would make up for it come dinner time. She smirked at the thought. She had the plates and she carried them back over to Harry, setting it down before him and smiling. "Eat up please!"

She took her seat gracefully, and Harry dug in. He loved food...it tasted so yummy... "Thank you Miss Sabrina..." He said after taking his first bite. "You're the best sandwich maker ever!" With a happy smile, she nodded at him and patted his head, along with Ralts. The two ate their sandwiches happily until they are all gone. Eevee, meanwhile, preferred to eat store-bought Pokemon food, which Sabrina had a fair amount of. Harry reached down to stroke his Pokemon's head. "Do you like your food too, Eevee?"

"Eeeveee!" The Pokemon cheered, it's face in the bowl. Harry patted its head, then moved on to Ralts. Ralts ate her food slowly and savoringly.

Sabrina watched them eat with a smile, taking the occasional bite out of her own sandwich. They were so cute together. Harry was the ideal partner for her baby Pokemon. She moved in and placed Harry on her hip and carried him off to show him the rest of the gym. Harry watched eagerly, pointing out everything. "Look! A pretty painting!"

Sabrina smiled and nodded in the direction of the painting. "Yes, it was a gift from my father...Your grandfather."

"Ooh! It's all golden!" He commented.

"Yes, we went with this style." She told him. She smiled as she stepped into the room where she battled her challengers. "This is the gym... Where I battle." She gestured to the large chair on the other end of the field.

His eyes widened as he drank in the sight. He turned to her and nodded. "It's so pretty..." Indeed, the floor was shiny, the chair was like a throne, and it was so big! "Miss Sabrina, can I sit on the throne?" He asked. Sabrina blinked, then she giggled and covered her mouth slightly.

"Heheh! Um, y-Yeah you can sit on on the throne..." She laughed, putting him on it after a small walk. He was so tiny!

And this was made all the more apparent when she placed him on the throne. His tiny size made the chair look absolutely GARGANTUAN. He looked like a fly on a mansion wall. He clapped his hands and giggled. "I-I'm like a king!" He cheered happily. Sabrina smiled and patted his head.

"Well then, your highness, what can I do for you today?" Harry looked thoughtful.

"Let me have a hug, please!" He decreed.

"Of course my lord!" She replied, wrapping her arms around him and tightly holding him. Harry relaxed into the hug and happily sighed. Her hugs were nice.. Suddenly, a pair of eyes appeared on the throne. Sabrina blinked. "Oh, look...Harry, say hello to Haunter."

"EEP!" Harry exclaimed, hiding in Sabrina's chest and shivering. The Haunter fully emerged and scratched his head

"Haw haw haunter haw?" It asked Sabrina, who smiled.

"This is Harry, my new apprentice."

"Haw haw haw!" Haunter clapped. Harry peeked out to look and it, and stammered, "G-G-G-Ghost!"

Haunter frowned, and tilted its head. "Haw?" He asked. "Haw haw!"

"He's never seen a Pokemon." She explained to the Pokemon. Well she supposed she'd only met a handful...just never a ghost pokemon

Haunter nodded in understanding. He looked thoughtful...then snapped his fingers. He pulled out a small squeaky mallet. Harry looked at him fearfully. Haunter cackled, then hit himself on the head with the mallet. His eyes bulged out, and he let out a comedic shout. Harry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped...but then he started giggling at the Haunter's actions. Haunter grinned and did it again. Harry then realized Haunter wasn't scary. Haunter was funny! And he wanted to be friends! He clapped, faced the Pokemon, and watched. "D-Do more tricks please!" he said happily. Haunter was very happy to comply. He licked at his eyes, and when he removed his tongue, they were gone! When he stuck his tongue out, however, there they were! Harry clapped again and grabbed Haunter in a hug, twirling him around in his seat. "You're my best friend!" He cheered. "Oh...Um...Next to Miss Sabrina, Eevee and Ralts..." He gave his two pouting Pokemon an apologetic look. Haunter laughed.

Afterwards, Sabrina was sitting on her throne with Harry, stroking his hair, when some kid walked in and asked for a battle from Sabrina. She was happy to oblige! She wanted to win for Harry! Thankfully, the kid didn't question Harry's presence, which relieved her immensely. She gently set Harry down on her throne, then levitated herself down onto the battlefield. "Very well then. This battle will be one on one, agreed?"

"Sure!" The trainer grinned, grabbing a Pokeball. Sabrina nodded and threw out her own teammate.

"Kadabra, go." She decided to go easy and use Kadabra over Alakazam. Didn't want to destroy this novice TOO bad. She smirked slightly.

The trainer was intimidated for a moment. She called out,

"Charizard go!"

With a loud roar, the fire dragon appeared. Sabrina stared forward impassively. A freshly evolved Charizard, not quite used to its new body. She could tell via psychic waves. "Kadabra, Hypnosis." she said impassively, the Pokemon reacting to her command and staring forward at Charizard with glowing eyes. The Charizard's eyes widened, and the trainer tried to counter,

"Careful Charizard! Eat the Berry!"

Sabrina noticed the Sleep-Countering Berry in the Dragon's claws. She simply smirked. "Teleport." Kadabra obeyed. "Psybeam."

At high speed, the Pokemon flew to a wall, hitting it with a loud thud. It did get up however, surprisingly. It was injured however. "Charizard!" The trainer exclaimed. "Fly attack!"

The Charizard leaped into the air, and Sabrina smirked. "Kadabra, Psychic."

Charizard froze up midair. The large fire type struggled to move, but it found itself abruptly smashed facefirst into the ground. Then it was tossed into the wall. Then levitated off the ground and twirled in a circle. Kadabra dropped the Pokemon, then watched as it didn't stand. The trainer quickly returned it. "Oh no...we lost. Thank you for the match Sabrina!" She thanked, running out of the gym.

Sabrina smiled after the trainer and waved. "Thank you, Kadabra. Return." She said, calling back her Pokemon and turning to the little boy on her chair.

His eyes were wide and he was clapping loudly. Sabrina bowed at him, then hugged him into her chest. Harry grinned. "T-That was so cool!"

"Why thank you, my young one." Sabrina replied, grinning ear to ear. "There will be many more battles to come, and you may watch them as well."

Harry's eyes widened and he shuddered excitedly. He liked the battles, they were fun to watch! Now he got to watch them whenever he wanted! But...Wait just a moment. If Miss Sabrina battled...Did that mean...HE had to battle as well?! He got a worried expression and hugged his Pokemon close to his chest. "M-Miss Sabrina! Do I have to fight t-too?!"

Sabrina turned to look at him and tilted her head. "That's your decision, and your decision alone." She assured him gently, stroking his head.

He nodded, the replied, quivering. "I-I don't want my friends to get hurt... It's sad..."

Sabrina nodded in understanding and patted his head. "It's okay. I understand how you might find it upsetting." He grinned and laughed cutely, hugging her waist. Sabrina laughed and returned to her position. She quite enjoyed this... She sat in her chair, smiling warmly as she stroked the little boy's head. Eventually, he let out a yawn and snuggled in closer. He gave her a tired smile...then his eyes closed. Sabrina felt her inside stir. He was too cute...it made her so happy. She kissed his forehead and pulled him closer. "Sleep tight..." She whispered softly, petting his head. She rested her chin atop his tiny little head and smiled softly.


End file.
